Teo Torriate Let Us Cling Together
by Christine Erik
Summary: Oneshot songphic. What happens when the obituary is published? Written off of Queen's Teo Torriate Let Us Cling Together and Gaston Leroux's novel, with just a touch of Kay's.


**Teo Torriate (Let Us Cling Together)**

NOTES: Okay. This is another songphic which is, yet again, a oneshot. Constructive criticism is appreciated. If any of you out thereare willing to beta for me, please let me know.

DISCLAIMER: The song was written by Brian May and performed by Queen on their album "A Day At the Races." The parts not in English are Japanese, but written with the English alphabet.I DO NOT OWN THIS SONG OR ANY PARTS OF IT. I don't own POTO, either. So please, people, don't sue me. I get absolutely NOTHING from this but constructive criticism on my writing. Thanks all!

**

* * *

**

"ERIK IS DEAD.

The man known to most as 'the Phantom of the Opera' is now reported to have died from a disease not yet officially identified. However, an inside source has said that it is polio, pneumonia, and influenza. This source has also disclosed information stating that a certain unnamed woman is to return and take care of the burial and that the lady knows what to do."

Christine finished reading that first paragraph in _L'Epoque _just as Raoul walked in. She looked up at him through tears and said what was stated in the headline: "Erik is dead."

"Christine," he answered softly, "I really am sorry for your loss, but do you really intend to go through with this?"

Glancing down at the simple gold band on her left hand, she firmly replied with a "yes."

"But Christine- you know that he no longer has any control over you, right? This thi- _man_- kidnapped you and held me hostage."

"And yet, he let me go. I owe this to him, Raoul. Until I do this, I- _we_- can never truly be free."

"Very well then. Would you like me to go with you?"

"No, thank you. Nadir will meet me there. I will be safe."

"As you wish, my dear. Have a safe journey and may the Lord be with you always."

Later, as Christine was about to get into her carriage, she saw a figure run up to her, all the while yelling "Mam'selle! Mam'selle!" and flailing her arms. Christine had to admit that this was a bit of a hilarious scene, especially when the girl's bonnet flew off. The girl did, however, reach her.

"Mam'selle," the girl said, out of breath, "you have just received this telegram. It is very urgent."

"Calm down a bit, Sandra. Catch your breath. May I have the telegram, please?"

"Oh! Yes, ma'am! Right away." At that, she pulled a piece of folded paper from her pocket and handed it to Christine. "Now, mademoiselle, for-"

"Go to the Vicomte for payment, Sandra. Tell him that I sent you. Thank you for the note," she added.Shethen climbed into the carriage and left.

While she rode, she read the telegram:

"Christine. STOP. Meet me at the entrance of the Rue Scribe. STOP. You know where it is. STOP. I await your arrival. STOP. Nadir. STOP."

It wasn't until they were halfway there that she realized that she hadn't told the driver were to take her.

"Driver," she called, "take me to the Paris Opera House- the Opera Garnier."

"Yes, mademoiselle, I know. The Vicomte told me. We're on our way there right now."

"Thank you!" she yelled over the roaring of the horses' hooves and the carriage pounding on the ground. As she settled back, her Angel yet again appeared, but this time it was only a dream. Just a dream.

As promised, Nadir met Christine by the Rue Scribe entrance. They crossed the lake uneventfully, then reached the house. Upon reaching it, Christine turned to Nadir and asked, "Might I have a few minutes alone, please? I just want to see it all- see him- once more."

"Of course, mademoiselle. I shall be by the lake."

After he left her, she wandered aimlessly from room to room and she felt as though ther was something keeping her in his house and that it was not just his house, but hers as well. It felt as if she belonged there.

As she entered the Music Room, she could almost feel him there, could almost hear him singing. As she sat down at his organ, she began to weep. She had promised never to sing for anyone but him again, and yet she felt somewhat obligated to break that promise- especially now that she'd found some new piece of his music. It was only one verse and written like a poem- apparently, he'd never gotten the chance to finish it. When she saw what he had written on the other side of the paper, she felt obligated to do it, so she sang, shakily:

"_When I'm gone_

_No need to wonder if I ever think of you_

_The same moon shines,_

_The same wind blows_

_For both of us and time is but a paper moon_

_Be not gone…_"

Somewhere, she could hear his distant voice calling to her:

"_Though I'm gone_

_It's just as though I hold the flower that touches you_

_A new life grows_

_The blossom knows_

_There's no one else could warm my heart as much as you…_

_Be not gone…_"

She hadn't told Raoul yet, but she was pregnant. There was a reason she hadn't told him- it was Erik's baby. Now she felt utterly alone.

As she looked away toward a different wall, she realized that she _was_ hearing him- he really _was_ a ghost this time. Still mesmerized, she simply sat and watched him as he slowly advanced toward her, still singing.

"_Let us cling together as the years go by_

_Oh my love, my love_

_In the quiet of the night_

_Let our candle always burn_

_Let us never lose the lessons we have learned._

_Teo torriate konomama iko_

_Aisuruhito yo_

_Shizukana yoi ni_

_Hikario tomoshi_

_Itoshiki oshieo idaki._"

The longer she watched, the less transparent he looked and the stronger his voice became.

"_Hear my song!-_

_Still think of me the way you've come to think of me_

_The nights grow long_

_But dreams live on_

_Just close your pretty eyes and you can be with me…_

_Dream on…_"

With her eyes closed, she could still see him. This all felt like a dream- a very real dream. And yet, Erik continued:

"_Teo torriate konomama iko_

_Aisuruhito yo_

_Shizukana yoi ni_

_Hikario tomoshi_

_Itoshiki oshieo idaki._

_When I'm gone_

_They'll say we're all fools and we don't understand_

_Oh be strong!-_

_Don't turn your heart_

_We're all,_

_You're all,_

_For all_

_For always…_"

At that moment, she flew out of the room, buried Erik's body with the ring, and returned about twenty minutes later to find Erik still waiting for her. As she turned to leave, he whispered once more to her saying, "Until we meet again," then disappeared. She quickly left the room and went home.

A few years later, when her son was about three, Christine fell ill. By this time, she was the happy Vicomtess de Chagny and she had been, in most respects, an outstanding citizen. However, when she took ill, she would ramble on in her sleep. As her temperature rose, the doctor shook his head.

"Monsieur le Vicomte," he began, addressing Raoul, "I am afraid that there is nothing we can do, medically, but wait it out and pray for the best."

"Thank you, doctor."

After the doctor left, Raoul turned to his son. "Your mother is very ill. I know you want to, but I need you to go no closer to her than up to her side. Give her no hugs, but do pray for her. Pray very hard."

"Yes, Father," answered the boy. "I will."

The boy spent many of the next fourteen days beside his mother, praying. One day, however, she looked at him and cried out, "Erik! Erik my love, is that you?"

The boy was very confused by this, so he called for his father and told him what had happened.

"Don't worry," answered Raoul. "She meant nothing by it. Now, go practice your piano for a while. I'll stay with your mother."

"Yes, Father."

After about three hours, Christine spoke. "Raoul," she began in a very weak voice, "Raoul, please get our son in here. After ten minutes, leave me, then send in Nadir." At his startled look, she pleaded to him, "Raoul, please. I know you want to be here, but you need to look after our son. Please."

"Alright, Christine." Within five minutes, the boy was with Raoul beside Christine.

"This is something I never thought I would have to say," she began, "but I must. I wil be dying soon. Raoul, you must stay strong for the community. And you, my son," she said, looking at the boy, "must stay strong for both the community and for your father. Someday you will be the Vicomte- and, later, the Comte- so watch your father and be careful to pay special attention to how he treats women. Remember that women are people too, and they deserve to be treated as such. Also pay attention to how he handles money. You will have to do that when he can no longer.

"And now, my beloved son and beloved husband, you must both leave me. Kiss me one last time each, please. Don't worry- you shan't catch this disease." As they each hugged and kissed her one last time, she began to tear up. "Now," she said, just a tad bit shakily, "please send in Nadir."

They left and Nadir was in the room within moments.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked.

Her response was strong. "Yes. This is what Erik did, is it not?"

"It is."

"Then give it to me now, please." He did. Handing over the potion, he had completed his duty. "Thank you, good sir. Now, please leave, then check on me in one half hour's time."

It was about ten minutes after Nadir left when Christine began to see Erik reappear next to her on the floor. He stood and stretched out his hand. As Christine took it and left her body, he sang the last verse of the song:

"_Let us cling together as the years go by_

_Oh my love, my love_

_In the quiet of the night_

_Let our candle always burn_

_Let us never lose the lessons we have learned._"

That night, Raoul lit two candles in remembrance in the Opera's chapel: one for his wife, Christine, and one for his son's true father, Erik, the Phantom.


End file.
